brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Happiness: Happy Fun Duel
Happiness: Happy Fun Duel is a 2D Fighting game made by Brilliant Star Games, it is another entry in the dark House of Happiness series. It was released in early 2018. In the series nature, it will have gore and blood, a rare for a 2D sprite based game. This time, is multiplatform. Characters House of Happiness * Aria Stadtfeld * Thalia Saunders * Robin Stone * Lizandro Douglas/The Big Brother * Ann Schumacher * Big Biff * Frederick * Jack Blades * Torque * Enzo * Santana * Hope * Curly Carmichael * The Man with the Fez/Xavier Stone * Lissa-777 Lost Innocence * Silas Howlett * Paola Sanchez * Yoshihiro Serizawa * Bullet * Bat * Thinker * Rina Serizawa Patient: Zero * Lindell Spender * Dr. Ernest Gleeful Original * Sullivan: A Mafia hitman who was hired to kill the remnants of Happiness, hoping that the rest of the criminal families might get back all the territory they lost. Thanks to his cybernetic enhancements, he has the power of polarity (aka. magnetism manipulation), and often uses rather unique methods of killing his targets such as using coins, nails and throwing axes as projectiles or even throwing a road roller (guess what am I referencing here). Sullivan is a cold-blooded man who is willing to finish his mission no matter the outcome. * Nine: Born in St. Roivas Mental Asylum and used as part of the Smileys experiments, Nine was one of seventeen children used for the creation of Smileys and is now the only survivor. After Happiness downfall and the destruction of St. Roivas, now at the age of 18, Nine managed to escape and moved to the Rat Nest, a place where all the homeless in the city live. Due to the experiments performed on Nine's body, much of her body was enhanced to be far stronger than that of a normal human. She has superhuman strength, reflexes, stamina, dextery and speed, all of this despite her weight and physical appearance of a teenage girl. Because of her rather broken power, Dr. Gleeful created an indestructible straitjacket designed to suppress Nine's abilities and strength to a 70% (and still she's strong as fuck). Because of the straitjacket, she cannot use her arms, leaving her to use nothing but her legs to fight, as well as using both her feet and mouth to do other stuff such as grabbing or writing, reason why she is always barefoot. She is immune to the effects of Smileys and, as a side effect of the experiments, she has heart-shaped pupils. She has a child-like personality, being playful and cheerful, although she also seems to have repressed memories due to the inhuman experiments performed on her body, and can also be quite quite violent and sadistic at times. * Fabian Sangre: Hailing from Spain, this dangerous assassin is victim of a mental illness known as Clinical vampirism (or Renfield syndrome), an obsession with drinking blood. Believing that drinking blood will give him youth, strength, power and sexual pleasure, he is looking for high quality blood and a bride to become his personal Draculina. Fabian is a dangerous opponent who gained superhuman agility, speed and strength after drinking the blood of Happiness addicts. His weapon is a special rapier, designed to sap the heat out of the opponent's body to the point of freezing. * Snow Satoh: A cyborg soldier and a partner of Silas. Once a normal highs school student, she lost 70% of her body after an explosion caused by a terrorist group while she was visiting Seoul, South Korea as an exchange student. Snow would later be chosen as part of a government experiment, turning her into one of the first cyborg soldiers. Her damaged parts of her body, including arms, legs and several internal organs were replaced with robotic implants, leaving her head, torso and vital organs as her only part of her humanity (besides her soul). After completing several missions in Vietnam, Afghanistan and Russia successfully, she would later be appointed to be Silas' partner. When she is not fighting, she enjoys watching anime and horror movies. She uses a pair of IMI Desert Eagles, and her robotic enhancements makes her faster and stronger than an average soldier. * King Dempsey: The biggest and strongest criminal. He is also known as The Big Man of Las Vegas, seeing as he commands every single criminal operations in Las Vegas, Nevada. This large African-American man is a former boxer who covered his fists in gold (seriously, he dipped his fists in hot liquid gold just because he can). He also covered his abs and teeth with gold too. He is always seen wearing shades even at night. * Margaret: Hailing from Sweden, when she was 10-years-old she was kidnapped by a group of cultists in a mysterious village isolated from society (based off the Inunaki village legend). She would then be forced to become the town's priestess against her will. They even damaged her eyes, rendering her blind. She would later be rescued by Lizandro and his followers, this event would make Margaret to become completely loyal towards Lizandro and his goals. Using technology created by Dr. Gleeful, Margaret was given a series of strings which are connected to her tissue and her nervous system. She is completely capable of controlling this strings. This strings are also connected to four kimono-wearing puppets with long black hair named Yuki-chan, Kuro-chan, Shiro-chan and Momo-chan, which serve as Margaret's eyes and main method of attack. Margaret is always seen wearing a white yukata with flower patterns along with a red obi. She is also always barefoot. * Demonica: The Final boss of the game, she is another clone of Aria, unlike her and Lissa, however, she represents the ultimate fulfillment of Happiness as a cult, being "the savior" of all sadness by Lizandro and also, the cult. Unlike Aria, her eyes are completely black and lack any color, has fangs instead of teeth, she is always smiling like a crazy woman, who never loses her happy smile. She fights with an alagram of the main heroes of the series, albeit in a more faster, destructive willpower. Her full name is "Monica-666", but is rather called Demonica, which is a pun of "Demon" and "Monica". She wears a white cape with blood marks around the body, she has a very pale body, dark red hair, and can use many explosive weapons against her enemies, her ultimate attack is a explosion that can cause a double K.O. if she has not the full life, since it costs fifty percent of her bar. She is the result of a combination of many factors including drugs and stuff and Aria's DNA. Stages * Streets * Police Station * Saint Roivas Asylum * Happiness Cult * Heaven's Gate High School * Death Mile Highway * Another Psychiatric Hospital * Shadow World Bar * The true Happiness Cult * Concert Area * Convention of Smiles * International Agents Group * Happy the 13th street * Halloween * Deathly Smile House (Final Boss Stage) Trivia * The game's theme song is Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows by Leslie Gore. * This game is the first fighting game in 2D after 2015 title Dream Revolution Final: ENCORE+. * This is the first fighting game in In-Verse's history to be rated PEGI 18 and CERO: Z (18+) in Europe and Japan, however, the blood and Gore is censored in the latter so it can be released with CERO: D (17+), rating that fighting games such as Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End and The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-. But still retains some sexual themes and drug references. * The ages of the Lost Innocence group survivors are currently between 18 and 19, avoiding minors involved. Category:Fighting games Category:2018 video games Category:The Happy series